rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminath Solaris
Luminath Solaris is the Lord of the Justicar Court, a radical organisation of sin'dorei Scryers and Sunreavers banded together under the cause of destroying the demonic presence in Eversong and the Outlands. Born and raised a noble in Silvermoon and gifted with arcane magic like many other of his kin, Luminath quickly rose through ranks both politically and in the military, as an acting magister. In the aftermath of the invasion of Silvermoon, Luminath was one of many to travel to Outland with the prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, who Luminath looked to as a leader. Whilst Luminath was hesitant to take on fel energy as sustenance, he embraced the new identity of his people with pride, working alongside the Scryers throughout much of the crusade against the Legion. In the moment of truth, Luminath was torn between his former idol and his people. Knowing that he could do more from within Silvermoon, the mage took up his previous role as a magister in Silvermoon and purchased the estate that would later become the Justicar Court's manor house. Many Scryers would later join him; he stayed in Silvermoon during the re-opening of the dark portal and continued his projects alone. When the time came to strike against Arthas and his undead scourge, the Justicar Court mobilized, a small regiment of their forces fighting alongside the Horde in Icecrown. Luminath was present at the Wrathgate and survived by the skin of his teeth, whereas many of his courtiers suffered a fate worse than death. Ultimately he would be forced to return home, where he fell into a depression that would last several years. During this time period, Luminath met the woman who would later birth his son Val'thanar, named after his childhood friend. Talanna Embergaze was a magistrix and a member of the Justicar Court. She acted as regent whilst he recovered from the mental and physical scars left by his experience in Northrend, and nursed him to recovery. By the time he returned to leadership, they were due for marriage and she was pregnant with a son. With Val'thanar's birth came Talanna's death; she did not survive delivery and ultimately lead to Luminath disowning the child, who would be taken into the capable hands of Luminath's mother, Dendra, who had also been cast aside by the rapidly descending Justicar Lord. Luminath's newest endeavours had left him alone; whilst he still had the entire Court under his command, he had no friends of allies to count on at any time. With the cataclysm's end, Luminath befriended the newly named warlord Jentraz, a veteran of the Horde and arena tycoon. The two briefly served together against the Alliance in Tol Barad before Jentraz was sent to fight in Pandaria. Luminath, upon return to Silvermoon, was made aware that the Illidari remnants had banded together once more and were ready to pounce upon alliance and horde outposts in Shadowmoon Valley. By the time the Justicar Court and the Scryers had captured the powerful demon hunter Darkweaver, the Resurgence under death-knight Sorzul had already captured much of the valley. With the rising war in Outland and the escape of Garrosh Hellscream, Luminath finds himself in an escalating race against time, with pressure coming from all sides. Personality Magical capabilities Wealth